The present invention relates to a transmission mechanism for a vertical blind having vertical slats, and more particularly to a manual/auto dual driving mode transmission mechanism that can be operated manually, or automatically through a reversible motor. Further, the transmission mechanism can be controlled through a remote controller.
Regular blinds are commonly operated by hand. FIG. 1 illustrates a vertical blind 50 with vertical slats 52 according to the prior art. As illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3, the blind 50 comprises a chain wheel 52, a chain 51 mounted on the chain wheel 52 and pulled by hand to rotate the chain wheel 52, a rotary main shaft 54, a coupling 53 coupled between the chain wheel 52 and the rotary main shaft 54 for rotating the rotary main shaft 54 upon rotary motion of the chain wheel 52, a set of carriers 55, each carrier 55 having a casing 56 and a worm gear 59 in the casing 56, a worm 57 rotated with the rotary main shaft 54 and meshed with the worm gear 59 in the casing 56 of each of the carriers 55, a plurality of hooks 61 respectively coupled to the worm gear 59 in the casing 56 of each of the carriers 55, and a plurality of vertical slats 62 respectively hung on the hooks 61. By pulling the chain 51 to rotate the chain wheel 52, the vertical slats 62 are rotated with the worm gear 59 in each of the carriers 55 to the desired angle to regulate the light. In regulating the light, this structure of blind is functional, however it must be operated by hand with much effort.